


Crossing Paths

by bluegreensatomobile



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreensatomobile/pseuds/bluegreensatomobile
Summary: Korra and Asami cross paths at college and will it lead to something more?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fiction so suggestions and reviews are welcome. This is to be a short story for now. Only 2 chapters. There is explicit sexual content. You have been warned.

Korra sat down and leaned back on the cold metal bench. She looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath.

_Fucking Mako._

How in the world did they end up so wrong for each other? She thought. They have been friends since middle school. Korra developed feelings for him during their second year in high school. Never confessed because Mako always seems to be able to find someone else to occupy his time with. There was never a chance. Then, they both got accepted at the same university. Korra knew she had to try. They were long time friends, had similar interests, and cared for each other. How could it not work? Tears started to fall.

_Click-clack, click-clack_

Korra looked to her left for just a moment. She saw a tall figure in heels holding a motorcycle helmet, walking towards her. Great, just when she is about to cry someone has to walk by.

_Thud_

Korra looked over again, the girl was on the ground. Korra raced over to help. She reaches out her hand and asks “Hey, are you alright?” The girl looked up, and Korra inhaled. She was met with warm green eyes and a fragrant smell. She was stunning.

As Korra helped her up, the girl said “I think I’m okay but I also think I twisted my ankle pretty badly.”

“Let me help you to the bench.” Korra put the girl’s hand around her and placed her hand on the girl’s hip. Together they slowly made it to the bench. Korra stared straight ahead the entire time.

As Korra helps the girl to the bench. The girl said “My heel broke off and then I went tumbling to the ground. Thank you for helping me.”

“Not a problem, umm..do you need help getting back to your dorm?” Korra asked.

“I actually live across the river in the apartments the university built last year. It is like a 20 minute walk, I can just ask my friend to help. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” she said.

“Oh nice, you need some real good luck getting those apartments. No inconvenience at all, I need a distraction anyways. Not that...you are just a distraction, I just have been dealing with something…” Korra trailed off. Putting her hand behind her neck and looking away.

“I get that, I mean that is why I guess both of us are spending time alone at 11pm on a weekend on campus. Also, I’m a senior so getting a spot at the new apartment was not too difficult.” she smiled. Korra was excited and nervous. She was a stranger and yet she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

“The easiest would be me...piggybacking you to those apartments, if...if you are okay with it.” She said nervously.

“Are you sure? Its 20 minutes. I’m not exactly the lightest, and I think I’m taller than you, so it would be weird to carry me.” she asked.

“I’m sure, and besides your ankle already looks really swollen, it is best to stay off it for now.” Korra wanted to come up excuses to spend time with...She didn’t even know her name. The stranger smiled and Korra felt like blushing and looked away. Who was this stranger that was having such an impact on her.

“If you insist.”

 _I do insist_. Korra faced her back towards her and squated. “Come on, climb on.”

The stranger laughed then gently put her arm around Korra’s neck. Korra then put her arms behind the stranger’s knees and stood up quickly.

“Woah”

“Oh, sorry, did I stand up too fast?” Korra asked. Korra was now hyperconscious of how close her face was. Her scent was intoxicating.

“You don’t have to apologize, if anything I should be. Having you carry me for 20 minutes. Let me treat you to starbucks, sometime this week. It is the least I can do.” she said. Korra felt a tingling sensation. She was so close to her ear.

“Sure, umm...can I get a name stranger?” She laughed. Damn it. Even her laugh was attractive.

“My name is Asami, and yours?”

“Korra, it is nice to meet you Asami.” Korra looked at her and was taken back by how close their faces were. Korra quickly looked ahead and blushed.

Asami’s POV

 _She is cute_.

Asami was hesitant and worried about accepting a piggyback ride from a total stranger. It was far too intimate and also it seems quite difficult of a task. When she got on her back, she could feel the tense, rock solid shoulder and back muscles. She was impressed and honestly a little turned on. It was just because sexually frustrated because her and Iroh hit a snag, she reasoned. How is it possible that a random stranger could make her feel this way?

She turned her attention back to Korra. “So tell me, what are you doing all alone on a weekend night.” She asked.

“Oh umm...my boyfriend and I got into a huge fight and I stormed out and ended up on that bench. I don’t think our relationship is going to work out.” Korra signed.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to pry.” Asami mentally wanted to hit herself.

“No, it’s okay! Like I said, I could use a distraction.”

“Well, I’m glad we crossed paths, or else I would be stuck on the ground. Who knows how long I would be stuck there.” Korra laughed and it made Asami smile. After a while, Asami unintentionally rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. She felt Korra tense up.

Asami quickly lifted her head. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Asami said quickly.

“Oh no, I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised. Feel free to rest your head, speaking of which I just need to put you down for a quick minute break. It was leg day today and I’m a bit sore.” Korra squatted down and waited for Asami to grab the railing.

They both lean against the railing of the bridge that went over the river. They were about half way there. Asami felt like she wanted to reach out, dissatisfied that Korra was not in close contact anymore. She looked at Korra as her bob cut hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes were so blue. She had this charismatic charm, like a magnet. Asami felt pulled in.

“Thank you” Asami said softly. Korra gave a lopsided smile that showed her dimple. Of course, she has a dimple. Asami felt smitten. They both faced the river in silence for a few moments. Enjoying each other's presence.

“Alright, let’s get you back. Hop on.” Korra squatted down.

“You have really good form.” Asami said without thinking. Shocked and embarrassed at what she just said as she climbed on.

Korra gave a good laugh. “Thanks! I’m on the judo team.”

“That explains it and serious respect, I’m on the taekwondo team myself.”

“That’s awesome! I always wanted to try the different types of martial arts.”

“I’ll be happy to give you a couple of lessons and in exchange maybe you can give me a few pointers.” Asami said and Korra looked at her “Sounds like a plan.”

Asami was excited that she was able to establish ways to reconnect. The rest of the way back they chatted about the different martial arts. One topic eased into the next. They reach the front door of the apartment and Asami slides her key to get in. Korra then put her down near the elevator. The elevator door opened. Asami was taken back.

It was Iroh. “Hello Iroh. What are you doing here.” She asked, even though the answer was obvious.

“I came here to see you, we…should talk.” Iroh shifted his eyes to look at Korra.

“This is Korra, she helped me get back...I twisted my ankle.” Asami stated.

“Twisted your ankle? That’s why I said that you shouldn’t participate in the tournament so soon!” Iroh sounded agitated.

Asami rolled her eyes and looked at Korra gently. Place her hard on her shoulder and said “I have to have a chat with Iroh here. Meet me tomorrow at Starbucks? At 7pm. I still need to treat you to a drink.”

“7pm works, alright I’ll see you around Asami.” Korra gave her a smile and waved goodbye.

Asami looked back at Iroh and glared. “You couldn’t wait till we reached my apartment before yelling.” Asami hobbled into the elevator. “Asami, I care about you. It’s just so soon after the car accident.” Iroh pleaded.

“You say that but you didn’t show up at dinner tonight. I waited and texted you, and now you just show up. Where were you?”

“Asami, I’m sorry I should have called but I was just working late on the team project. You know how much the project means for our future.”

“Our future? You mean your future.” The elevator door chimes and opens, Asami hopped out and slowly limped to her door.

“Let me help you Asami.” He pleaded. He reached over and Asami swatted his hands away. She said “We've only been on two dates this entire month. I’ve been patient with you but you haven’t really put any effort into our relationship. Let me know when you know what you want. Good night.” Asami opened and closed the door. She sat down and cried.

_Are they going to break up?_

She wanted him to plead to show that he cared but he didn’t. Asami felt alone.

\----

The next day.

Asami slowly got around to her classes on her crutches that she had from her previous accident. She met up with Opal.

“What happened??”

“Oh my heel broke off and I slipped and fell. Opal.... I think I want to end it with Iroh.”

“What happened last night? I thought the dinner was to help your relationship get back on track.” Opal said.

“He didn’t show Opal, I waited an hour. I’m done with him.” Anger flared in Asami.

“Well good riddance, I didn’t like him anyways. Speak of the devil” Opal said. Asami turned her head. Iroh was standing with flowers in his hands. Asami's heart melted, just a little bit. He smiled and walked towards her.

“Asami, I’m sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Let me take you out tonight.”

“Iroh, I need time away from you. I don’t think this is going to work.” Asami knew she should have been more firm but Iroh always had a soft spot in her heart.

Iroh took that opening “Look, if you need time to think that is fine, but I won’t give up on what we have. We are good for each other, good together. Take these flowers, they are still for you. I’ll contact you again this weekend and then we can talk then?” Iroh looked at Asami with intensity, with confidence. Asami nodded and Iroh smiled “Bye Asami, bye Opal.” He left.

“Girl, what was that?” Opal huffed “You caved. You always cave and give in to him.”

Asami groaned. That was not what she needed to hear.

\----

Later in the day...

Korra’s POV

Korra wore a fitted white turtleneck, jeans and her favorite beanie. She wanted to look presentable. _Why did she want to impress Asami?_ She felt guilty, she should be working on figuring out what to do with Mako but instead she was hyper focused on figuring out what to wear. It was almost 7pm. Time to go.

Korra ran into Bolin at the entrance of Starbucks. 

“Korra! Hey, isn’t this your gym time? Also, how are times with Mako? He was irritable this morning” Bolin said quickly.

“We haven’t talked yet about it.” Korra hesitantly said. Avoiding the first part of his sentence.

“Korrra, both of you are exactly alike. You guys gotta figure it out. At least for my sake. I can’t stand his irritable ass.” Korra chuckled. Bolin continued “If you guys can’t solve the issue soon, I’m going to lock you too in a room until you make up.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll try talking to him tomorrow okay? Things are better when we both calm down anyways.”

“Agreed, both hot headed and stubborn” Bolin rolled his eyes.

Before Korra could offer a rebuttal, Bolin walked off and waved “Catch up with you this weekend.”

Korra walked in and saw Asami in the corner typing away on her laptop. 

_Damn she is gorgeous._ The light really highlights her features. High cheekbones, long wavy locks of hair. Korra’s heartbeat a little faster as she approached . 

_Shit, what is she supposed to talk about?_ She was so focused on her outfit that she didn’t think of any topics of conversion. 

Asami looked up and gave her an enchanting smile and Korra couldn’t help but smile back.

Korra sat down. “Hey Asami, how’s that ankle.”

“Hi Korra, it is okay. Probably need to stay off it for a week unfortunately. What would you like to drink or maybe a pastry? I realized it is 7pm and probably should have chosen a different time.” Asami sounded apologetic.

“Don’t worry, I was thinking about getting hot chocolate anyways. What do you want?” Korra stood up to go order. 

“Make it two hot chocolates but my with almond milk. Wait, take my card.” Asami said with her arms extended.

“Next time.” Korra walked over to order and waited for their drink. Now Korra made another excuse to meet her again. Korra smiled. Got their order and headed back.

“Now my debt to you is even bigger. How am I supposed to make it up to you now?” 

“Good question, well, when you are able and ready, several lessons in taekwondo will suffice.”

Asami smile and the whole place seem to light up.

“Speaking of which, I hear you talking with Iroh about a taekwondo tournament? Are times okay with your….” Korra was hoping for Asami to fill in the blank.

“He is my boyfriend but like you we had an argument.” Asami sounded fustrated.

“Looks like we are in a similar situation, boys am I right?” 

Asami nodded and chuckled. “So you haven’t figured it out with your boyfriend yet.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I literally don’t know what to do with him.” Korra shifted and crossed her arms.

Asami's eyes darted down for just a fraction of a second. They spent the next two hours chatting, laughing, and sharing their fustrations about their relationships.

Asami’s eyes turned towards the entrance and waved. Korra turned and saw a girl wave back. Of course her friends would be pretty too. 

“Are you Korra?” Korra felt like she was being analyzed. 

“Korra this is Opal, Opal this is Korra.”

“Damn, you got some legs. Asami told me that you carried her back.”

Korra just laughed.

“Opal, a filter would be appreciated.” Asami.

“Fuck filters.” Korra said casually. Korra groaned internally, _was that too much?_

Opal smiled, “I like this one. Sorry, to break up the party here but I gotta bring Asami back.”

“Of course, Asami, what’s your contact info?” Korra fumbled to get her phone.

They exchanged phone numbers and Asami left with Opal. On their way out, Korra was very much staring.

Asami POV

“Asami, she is _smoking_ hot. I see why you want to get to know her. You can see outlines of her defined abs through her sweater!” Opal said with glee.

“Opal, she is taken. Actually we are both taken and I don’t even know if she is into girls anyways.” Asami stated.

“Trust me Asami, she was definitely checking you out. I saw her staring.”

Asami felt hopeful and then immediate guilt. It was the distance from Iroh that is messing with her. 

The week went by so slowly. It was Friday and Korra had not texted her yet. Should she text Korra? Her phone buzzed. Asami looked hopeful then immediately disappointed that it was Iroh .


	2. The connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami goes on a date with Iroh and meets up with Korra again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content.

She picked up the phone. Frankly, she had not yet figured out what whether or not to break up with Iroh.

“Hi Asami, it's been about a week.” Asami signed. He was always so systematic.

“Let me take you out tonight, 6:30pm? To Tu’s, I know it is your favorite.” 

“Okay.” They hung up and Asami got ready.

Iroh was a gentleman the entire evening. When they first started dating, it was the thing that drew her in. But the more they got to know each other the more Asami realized that Iroh cared deeply about how others perceived him. Asami suspected that Iroh was more interested in how the relationship looked than Asami herself. The more they were together, the more she learned how much he cared about how he was perceived. Asami was guilty of this herself, being a daughter of a tycoon she learned how to put up a good appearance. Part of her knew she was with him for comfort. Felt like the right thing to do.

Asami leaned on him for support as they entered the restaurant. She was surprised to see Korra and she guessed Mako sitting at one of the tables. They were laughing. Asami was displeased. Shouldn't she be happy though as it seem like Korra was able to patch it up with Mako.

“Isn’t that the girl that helped you? We should stop by and say hello. I have yet to thank her.”

Before Asami could protest, Iroh was already walking over, dragging her along.

Asami locked eyes with Korra, she felt butterflies looking into those ocean blue eyes. Korra looked surprised. 

“Hi Korra.”

“Asami, hi. This is Mako. Mako, this is Asami and Iroh. I met Asami several days ago.”

They exchanged pleasantries. 

“Korra, thank you so much for helping Asami out last night, I never got a chance to properly thank you.” Iroh said sincerely.

“Of course, Asami, how is your ankle?” Korra asked. Asami felt herself staring. Korra was wearing a black crop top and the restaurant lighting highlighted incrediblely defined body.

“It's getting better but not fully recovered yet.”

“Well we don’t want to interrupt your dinner anymore. Thank you again Korra.” Iroh flashed a smile.

Every once in a while, Asami glanced over at Korra, wanting to know what they were saying. Were they able to patch things up? What was making Korra laugh so hard? She wanted to be over there.

The date with Iroh went well but felt uninteresting. Is this what it meant to be in a long-term relationship? All Asami had on her mind was Korra. It was just infatuation, it will pass. Asami reasoned. Iroh and Asami got up and began to leave. Korra and Mako seem to be in an intense conversation. Asami looked at her one last time before leaving. Korra caught her eye, gave her that lopsided smile and waved. 

Another week goes by. The thoughts of Korra were beginning to subside as Asami focused her attention to her engineering assignments and Iroh. Things were better but Asami felt like they were drifting apart and Asami was letting it happen. They had sex this week which was an improvement but felt.... Asami just wasn’t satisfied.

_Buzz. buzz._

Asami looked at her phone and saw a text from Korra. Her heart jumped.

It read “Hey you. You still owe me. Are you okay to give me some pointers?”

Asami waited a few moments before replying. She didn’t want to seem too eager.

“Don’t worry I didn’t forget, just name a time and place.” Add a smiley face? Or not? She decided to send it with one. 

_Buzz. buzz._

“Great! 8pm tonight? Training hall in Robinson?”

“Sounds good! See you then.”

Asami entered the training hall to see Korra in the blue judo outfit doing some very impressive stretches. She could look at her all day. 

“Hi Korra.”

“Asami! Hi. Are you ready? I'm excited for you to show me some moves.” Korra did a pretty good side whip kick.

“Doesn’t look like I need to teach you anything, that was some pretty good form!” Asami smiled, it was cute to see Korra excited.

They chatted and stretched. Korra was incredibly flexible. Asami began to show her some basic forms and moves.

Asami began to show her how to do a roundhouse kick.

“Pivot, chamber, extend, retract, recovery.” Asami demonstrated as she snapped out her leg.

Korra followed suit with once again, very good form. Asami was impressed by how fast Korra caught on. They started practicing with a dummy working on kicking higher and higher.

“Alright, it is time you gave me some pointers in Judo.”

“Sure! Why don’t we start with some pins and holds before doing any throwing techniques. I demonstrate, you try to get out, then we will switch roles?”

“Sounds delightful.” Asami replied

Korra grinned, showing her dimple. Asami felt pulled in.

“So this is called the kata gatame or shoulder hold. If you don’t mind laying on your back.” Korra said sheepishly. Asami complied, a bit too willingly. _Focus on judo not on Korra._

“So there are variants even within the shoulder hold.” Korra said leaning down facing Asami, her body perpendicular to Asami’s and wrapping her left arm around Asami’s armpit and neck, reaching to hold the backside of her shoulder. Tightly holding both in place, placing her weight across Asami’s chest. “Then I’m going to extend my arm behind your shoulder to hold my knee which should be right next to your face. My legs are at a 120 degree angle, acting like an anchor and you need to dig your feet into the ground and pardon my expression, ride it out until your opponent gives up.” Korra looked at her.

Asami stared at her. Their faces were just inches apart. She saw Korra’s eye glance at her lips and back into her eyes. It was silent for a moment. Asami bit her lower lip, Korra felt it too. _Fuck it. She had to know._

She leaned up and kissed Korra tentatively. Her lips were soft. She felt a tingling sensation. She felt Korra froze and Korra pulled back.

Korra then gently placed her free hand on her face and looked into her eyes like she was searching her soul. Gently leaned down and kissed her deeplying. They savored every movement. Korra sucked gently on her lower lip, dragging her tongue across. Asami felt desire shooting down to her core and felt immediate guilt.

Asami pulled back “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Asami continued to pull away until her back was against the wall. Asami pulled her legs in and buried her head in her knees. Asami heard Korra sit down next to her.

_What have I done? What am I going to say. And Iroh._

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m such an idiot.” Asami muttered. 

“Are you still with Iroh?” Korra asked softly.

Asami nodded. Pulling her knees closer to her chest.

_Silence_

“Do you want to be with him?”

“No.” She was surprised at how sure she sounded. If anything, the kiss with Korra told her all she needed to know. Asami looked at Korra and asked softly “Are you...with Mako?” 

Korra smiles at her “Remember that dinner, when we saw each other?” Asami nodded “We broke up that day.” 

“Oh.” Asami felt excited and guilty. She couldn’t believe she just cheated on Iroh. 

Korra stood up and packed her things. Asami's heart sank. _Did she ruin her chance?_

“Asami, that kiss, was amazing and when you made a decision. Let me know.” Korra softly smiled and left.

Asami sat back for a while processing everything that just happened. She didn't want to be with Iroh, she never had a kiss like that with him. But with Korra, her lips, her eyes, she wanted it all for herself. What about her dad? What was he going to say. But she could not stand thinking about a lifetime with Iroh.

Asami took out her phone and texted Iroh.

Asami and Iroh met outside her apartment building.

“Iroh” Asami said with confidence. For the first time in a while she knew what she wanted.

“This isn’t working for me... I’m breaking up with you.”

Iroh looked shocked, “What? Why? Did Opal say something.”

“Iroh, I’ve always been unsure of our relationship and that made me realize, I don’t want to be with someone unless I’m confident in what I want. It wasn’t Opal’s doing.” Asam felt guilty saying that. 

Iroh looked hurt, “Unsure? This whole time you felt unsure? After all that I’ve done for you?”

Asami softly said “Iroh, you were good to me but this just isn’t working.”

“If you want to throw away your future then fine.” Iroh walked away.

Asami felt angry and relieved. _What the fuck was that suppose to mean._

Asami waited till tomorrow to text Korra. She was exhausted.

\----

The next day.

Korra’s POV

The entire day, Korra couldn’t stop thinking about the moment, the kiss. She wanted more of Asami, wanted to be touch by Asami, wanted to look into those amazing eyes and take in her scent.

“Earth to Korra!” Korra snapped out of her daydream, looking at Bolin with annoyance.

“You’ve been checking your phone the entire time since we entered the bar.” 

Jinora and Mako nodded in agreement.

“Sorry….I’m waiting for a text.” Korra stated and quickly glanced at Mako.

“Korra, it’s fine. You can tell them, tell us. No hard feeling.” Mako said.

“Wait what happened?” Jinora leaned in.

“I...remember that girl I told you about, I helped her get back to her dorm?”

The crew nodded, “Well, last night….we kissed.”

“Damn Korra, you move fast. You just broke up with my bro two weeks ago.” Bolin laughed.

“Korra, I don’t blame you. She is smoking hot.” Mako started and took a drink of his beer.

“I think I like her.” Korra said tentatively. 

“Wooooo!” the crew cheered and clapped.

“But she is still with her boyfriend, she told me her relationship wasn’t going well when we met up previously and so I left the decision in her hands.”

“Wait, she is STILL with her boyfriend?” Jinora asked.

“Yeaa...I’m just waiting for a text. I asked her to make a decision. Ugh….I sound so desperate.”

“How was the kiss?” Bolin ask intrusively while wigglying his eyebrows. 

“God Bolin. Stop that." Korra wanted to slap him.

"Just answer my question woman!" Bolin slammed his palm down on the table. 

Korra caved "Okay, okay, it was amazing.” 

_Buzz buzz_

Everyone leaned in to try and see the text. Korra pulled it back. “Nope.” The crew groaned.

It was Asami. Korra’s heart jumped.

“Can we meet?”

“Yeah, where?” Korra quickly replied. Jinoria tries to take a peak as Korra tries to evade. 

“My apartment?”

“Sounds good.”

Korra looked up and was met with three pairs of intense looking eyes. 

“Soooo?” Bolin asked

“I’m gonna meet with her now.” Korra began to gather her things.

“I hope you get laid.” Korra glared at Bolin.

The group laughed. Rolling her eyes, she gave them two middle fingers on the way out. 

Korra stood outside and took a deep breath. Asami came down and opened the door for her. They exchanged greetings but that was it, continued in silence till they reached her apartment. Asami was wearing a loose red blouse tuck into skin tight jeans. Her top buttons were open. 

_How could she look this good._

She sat down on the couch. Korra waited, after a little while she was met with those amazing green eyes.

“I broke up with Iroh. I think I like you, but it’s a bit too soon after my breakup. We were together for a while. I need some time. I wanted to ask if you were okay to take it slow.” Asami looked at her.

Honestly Korra wanted to jump her pants. “I think I like you too. I would like to take you on a date, in the near future. Or we could do a casual lunch meet up, to get to know each other. On your timing, just give me a buzz, whenever you are ready.” Korra said not wanting to scare her away before even getting a chance.

_Buzz buzz_

Korra looked down and saw just kissing faces from her crew’s group chat. She felt her face get flushed.

“Anything important?” 

“No, just my friend’s group chat.” 

_Knock Knock_

“Asami?” More knocking continued.

Asami rolled her eyes. Muttered sorry to Korra before getting the door. Korra found herself admiring those skin tight jeans. 

“Asami please. Let's just talk this through. You are not thinking clearly.” _Ah, it was Iroh._

“Iroh, we are done. Through. You can’t just show up and expect everything to go your way. I’m thinking just fine and...” before Asami could finish. “Who is he?” Iroh asked angrily. 

“What?” Asami exclaimed.

Iroh pushed Asami aside and saw Korra. Korra did not like this dude. He seems impulsive and demanding. Korra was ready to throw hands.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you guys were friends. Hello Korra.” Iroh’s demeanor completely changed. 

“I need you to leave now!” Asami raised her voice.

Asami pushed him out and shut the door. Korra walked over. “Are you okay?” She reached out her hand and gently touched Asami's arm. Asami was looking down and didn’t respond for a little bit. 

Asami then looked at her with such intensity that Korra was taken back then leaned in with her hand on Korra's face and gave her a kiss. Korra was surprised but recovered quickly and responded in kind. The kiss was different from their first one, more assured. They slowly made their way to the couch. Asami straddled Korra and they continued to make out. Korra squeezed her sides and Asami moaned and grind her hip against Korra’s. Korra’s hand guiding her hips.

Korra pulled away panting.

“Asami? Does Iroh not know you are bi?” Asami lifted her head and laughed. Giving Korra a good view of her cleavage. Korra resisted the urge to touch. “He. Does. Not.” Asami said with a grin. Both of them started laughing.

Korra leaned forward and peppered kisses all over Asami’s chest. Korra reaches her hand to Asami's blouse tugging at at and looks at Asami.

Asami nodded. Korra undoing the buttons and left a trail of kisses. She was wearing a black lacy bra. _Sexy as shit_. Korra felt warmth gathering at her core.

“Damn, you are gorgeous.” Korra gently touched Asami's sides and rubbed her thumbs against her smooth skin. Asami shivered, Asami reached down and tugged at Korra’s hoodie. Korra removed her hoodie and revealed a tank top. 

“This has to go too.” As Asami pulled at her tank top.

Korra chuckled, good thing she did some core workout recently she thought as she removed her tank top.

Both sat there, taking each other in. Asami ran her hand down to Korra’s waistband. Korra felt herself getting wet.

“Asami?” 

“Hmm..” Asami answered, still admiring Korra’s body.

“I want you. All of you. But gotta let me know if you want to stop.” Korra said firmly. Asami paused and looked at her, leaned in and kissed her, with their foreheads touching and said “I never wanted someone as badly as I do you now.” With a sultry glance. 

Korra grabbed her butt and stood up carrying Asami to bed and gently placing her down.

Crawled on top and kissed her. Their tongues danced. Korra wanted to make her feel exhausted from pleasure.

She sat on top with her hands on Asami waist slowly moving her hands upwards until she squeezed her breast through her bra. Asami moaned.

Korra reaches around, Asami arches her back to help her remove her bra. Korra held her breast gently and with her thumbs rubbed her nipples in a circular motion. “You are so fucking soft.” Korra said as she leaned down and took one of her breasts into her mouth and sucked, used her tongue to circle the perky nipple.

Korra heard Asami’s breathing increase and her hip grinding against hers. "Hmm...Korra that feels so good." The praised turn her on even more as Korra gave both sides equal treatment as she massaged the other. Her hands traveled down and undid the belt then the pants. Pulled it down and peppered her legs with kisses. Korra undid her own and got rid of all clothes. She looked back down and Asami was touching herself as her eyes grazed Korra's naked form. Korra grabbed her arms stopping her. “You are going to have to restrain yourself, or else I will.” Korra said quietly, putting Asami's hand away. Asami bit her lower lip and Korra smirked. Korra looked at her lacy underwear and saw a moist spot. Korra then went to the foot of the bed and pulled Asami's legs closer and made quick work. 

Asami yelped and giggled. Korra was now on her knees with Asami legs draped over her shoulder and Korra continued to kiss around, teasing Asami. Korra then paused and gently touched the wet spot on her underwear with her thumb. 

“Korraaa, please.” Asami beg. Korra rubbed a little then slowly pulled down her lacy garment. Korra looked closer and saw it pink and _so wet._

Korra pulled the vulva open and flicked her tongue touching the clit. Drag her fingers from the opening and around the hood. Asami groaned. Slowly she moved her tongue circling. It seems Asami was more sensitive on her right side. Korra held down her hips preventing them from grinding. If there was one thing Korra was exceptional at, it was creating desire. 

Korra then began to suck. Asami gasped then Korra stopped. Asami looked at Korra, her chest moving rapidly up and down. Before Asami could comment Korra quickly slipped her finger inside and curled. Asami arched her back. “Oh god.” Korra was getting more and more turned on.

Korra continued suck and build up speed with her fingers and she slipped in two more in rapid succession. She felt Asami pulsate.

“Korra, I’m so close.” She tried to gyrate her hips.

Korra stopped and looked up and said “then come for me.” As they met eyes, Korra leaned down, not breaking eye contact, dragged her tongue upward and then sucked her clit hard and at the same time, entered with three fingers curled. The combined stimulation caused Asami to cry out and cum. Korra helped Asami ride out the rest of her orgasm. Korra then climbed back into bed, giving Asami one last kiss before lying down next to her.

“That was amazing.” Asami then rolled to face Korra. Before Korra could speak, Asami reached over and started to play with Korra’s nipples. Korra was already dripping and just the lightest simulation was going to make her cum. Asami came closer, her hands moved down and two fingers were at the entrance. 

“I’m not going to last very long Asami.” Korra said with her eyes closed. Korra gasp has she felt slick fingers enter. Asami slowly moved it in and out, with her fingers covered and slick, she began to press down on her clit, moving it in a circular motion. Korra's mouth began to form an O. Her orgasm was building and building. She felt a kiss and as they were kissing, Asami had put in two fingers while continuing to rub her clit with her, what felt like her thumb. Korra was meeting every pump. Asami applied more pressure and Korra came. Korra felt exhilarated. She never was so intimate with someone she barely knew or had she ever cum so fast.

“You didn’t last very long. I liked watching you cum. It was sexy.” Asami said with a smile and continued to rub her inner thighs.

Korra laughed and blushed, “Not that I’m complaining but I thought you wanted to take it slow.”

“The way Iroh behaved...I decided he didn’t deserve that courtesy.” Asami said thoughtfully. “Also” She looked at Korra with desire and Korra felt the heat pool again at her center. “You are fucking hot.” Korra laughed again as Asami squeezed her inner thigh. They spent the rest of the evening together going a few more rounds.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami continue to learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for everyone who has read. I have things mapped out to be longer than 3 chapters, no guarantees. Please don't get your hopes up. But I thought I would provide another chapter :)
> 
> Explicit content.

Asami POV

Asami awoke, flashes of last night rushed to the forefront of her thoughts. The friction, the intensity, the heat. She turned to face Korra who was gently breathing, she could get used to this. This was new though, she never slept with anyone before going on a date. What was going to happen now? How is this going to work? What if this is it? Asami stopped herself from spiraling and got out of bed. Korra stirred besides her. Asami turned and smiled “Hey, I’m going to wash up.” Korra nodded, too tired to respond properly.

Asami ended up in the kitchen pacing then returning to bed. Does she make breakfast for Korra? Is it too much? She doesn’t want to scare her away, and this is why she waits before sleeping with someone. There are too many unknown variables to think about. She hated not knowing. “Asami?” Korra called out, snapping Asami out of her train of thought. Asami walked back to the bedroom, “Would you like to cuddle?” Asami smiled and found herself in warm arms and Korra's face smushed into the back of her neck. Doubts subsided as she found herself drifting to sleep again...

_Ring, ring_

Korra abruptly got her phone “Shit, I forgot I was supposed to meet up for a study session for my exam tomorrow.” Asami watched as Korra rushed to get ready and wished they could have spent more time in bed, more time to discuss what this was. “Hey so I unfortunately got to go, but I want to take you on a date. This Friday?” Korra stopped midway while putting on her clothes and the sunlight dancing on her abdomen. Asami unashamedly stared and nodded “Friday sounds good.” _But that’s six days from now._

The days came and went. Throughout the beginning of the week, they texted back and forth but Korra never initiated meeting up before Friday. Asami couldn’t wait, she needed to know what Korra wanted. Did she want a relationship or a couple of dates? Asami didn’t do casual but what if that is what Korra wanted?

“Hey, I know we set a date for Friday but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? We could study or chill.” Asami sent the text. Chill? That is not what she wanted to say. Why did she say chill? 

“I would like to hangout, I do have some things due on Friday so partly going to be working if that is alright.”

“I have some work to do too so we can study today. Come over whenever.” Asami didn’t really have any work to do.

“Be over in an hour.”

\---

_Knock, knock_

Asami got to the door and Korra was there in a sleeveless turtleneck cropped tank top, showing her definition.

“How long do you think you will need to work for?” Asami asked, trying to maintain eye contact. “2 hours at most” Korra smirked “can you handle that?” as she leaned on the doorframe 

Asami rolled her eyes. _Cocky, but it was effective, she wanted her right there and then._ “I was just asking.” As she allowed Korra to walk in, she swayed her hips side to side. Asami had to take a deep breath, she tried her best not to stare and get work done which was incredibly difficult as everything Korra was doing was distracting. She wanted to talk with Korra not have sex. Well she definitely wanted sex but needed to have a proper conversation. It took over an hour for Asami to focus on some supplemental work, as she started to get in a rhythm, Korra sauntered towards her “what did you have planned for the rest of the night?” Maybe, she could wait till Friday.

“You.”

\---

Friday

Korra’s POV

_Ring ring_

_“Hello.” She sounded so damn sexy._

“Hey Asami, how did we want to get to Tony’s tonight? We could split an uber.”

 _“_ I was thinking about taking my motorcycle. _”_

“You have a motorcycle? Oooh right I remember you carrying a helmet the night we met. I have never been on a motorcycle before, this is exciting.” Korra pictured Asami on a motorcycle and found it incredibly hard to focus on anything else.

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm. I...can’t wait to see you.” 

It made Korra feel warm and smiled, “Me too.”

Korra waited outside her dorm as Asami came roaring in on her red motorcycle, she breaked and took off her helmet, flipping her hair like a fucking goddess “Hop on.” Korra felt entranced. “Korra?” Korra snapped out of it and got on and took in her scent, was it cinnamon? “Just hold on and trust me.” They both put on their helmets, Korra's arms around Asami's waist and they took off, Korra felt scared and exhilarated as they raced passed cars. She eventually relaxed and placed her head against Asami’s back. Even though the engine was loud, she felt at peace.

Asami parked her motorcycle and Korra got off “Asami, that was so exhilarating and relaxing at the same time, does that make sense?”

“It does, that's why I enjoy it so much and I’m glad you enjoyed it too, not everyone would react that way.” 

They got seated and ordered a white mushroom pizza to share.

“So tell me, how did you learn to drive a motorcycle?”

Asami shifted, _was she uncomfortable?_

“Oh, my dad taught me and generally I really like working with cars and anything with an engine.”

“You are a third degree black belt in taekwondo, car expert, majoring in aerospace engineering, and wait...do you know how to fly a plane?”

Asami sheepishly nodded. Korra was seriously impressed, “Damn, you are full of surprises. That is amazing by the way. You have to take me for a ride one of these days.” 

“I did a couple of nights ago.” Korra almost choked on her drink, then grinned and said “I walked right into that one.”

They enjoyed their dinner, chatting and eating the most amazing pizza Korra has ever had. 

The bill came and Asami snatched it quickly. 

“Asami, let's split”

“No Korra, I still owe you for starbucks and for the piggyback ride.” 

Korra rolled her eyes “The next one is mine.”

Korra found that chatting with Asami was so easy, she wanted to learn all that there is about her. Is this what it meant to fall in love, because it felt she was head over heels for this girl who was breathtaking in every way. Dinner flew by and the next thing they were already at Asami’s apartment. “Did you want to watch a movie?” Korra nodded.

They settled on the couch together, enjoying the movie and each other’s presence.

“Asami?” Was it too soon to ask her? Maybe, it was but she wanted her all for herself and the date went so well. Well there was only one way to find out.

“Hmmm..” 

“I know we just had our first date, and I still am getting to know you but do you want to be my girlfriend? I know we are moving kind of fast but I really like you.” 

“Yes I do, I would love to be your girlfriend but...I wanted to get something out of the way first.” Korra began to worry but tried her best to look calm. “Sure, what is it?”

“Do you know what my last name is?” Korra laughed. “True, I don’t even know your last name and already ask you to be my girlfriend.” Asami didn’t laugh. _What is going on?_ Korra was confused, why was Asami taking this so seriously. 

“Korra, ask me what my name is.” 

Korra felt nervous and confused, “Okay? What is your name?”

“My name is Asami Sato.” she said look at Korra with intensity, waiting for the slightest change.

Realization dawned on Korra, she stood up and started pacing. _Sato. Sato. Of future industries._ She heard how Sato’s daughter was integral to inventing the greatest innovation of a functioning electrical engine that rivaled the combustion engine. She heard rumors that Sato’s daughter went to this university. 

“You were on TIME’s top ten most influential under 30 list.” Korra said when she looked back at Asami. She left so insignificant, so small. 

“Yes, I was. Korra can you sit? And tell me what you are thinking.” Asami pleaded.

“I, sorry. I didn’t mean to overreact but I’m just taken back. Why tell me now? Why me?” She could have literally anyone in the world. Anyone would have killed to be with her.

“I wanted you to hear this from me and not from someone else. Why you? Because I like you. I wasn’t sure you recognized me the first night we met but you didn’t. In fact, it was nice to see someone treat me like a normal person. Everywhere I go, people treat me differently. Which is why, I debated when to tell you. If people find out, it can be a lot to be with me. And, I’m still in the closet.” Asami looked down shamefully.

Korra put her hands on her chin “Look at me. This doesn’t change anything, I still want to be with you and if you want to keep our relationship down low, I am totally fine with that. I wouldn’t want people writing articles about it either. You set the pace. I’m just still kinda in shock but glad you trust me enough to tell me.” Korra could see tears swell in her eyes. She pulled Asami face closer so she could kiss her eyelids.

Asami pulled her into a tight hug and Korra took another whiff and buried her in the crook of her neck. Korra put both hands on Asami's face, looked into her beautiful jade eyes, kissing her slowly and softly. Asami straddles Korra, this time felt different, more intimate like they were savoring every movement, every touch, every kiss. Korra pulled up her dress, rubbing her legs and stopping at the waistband.

Korra looking at Asami “I want you like this.” She put her thumb underneath to rub her clit. Korra watched Asami bite her bottom lips. They maintained eye contact as Korra continued to rub and Asami began to move her hips. Korra felt the heat pool where the friction was and she looked down to watch Asami hips move. _Asami was driving her crazy._ Inserted her finger and slowly pulled out and up, flicking Asami’s nub. Asami gasped and placed her forehead on Korra’s. Their faces so close they could feel each other's hot breath. 

“What do you need?” Korra said as she inserted more fingers, feeling them becoming slick.

Asami whimpered “Please Korra, I need more.” Korra started to curl her fingers and Asami started to meet her pumps. Hearing and watching Asami moan made Korra so wet. Korra pulled out as she felt Asami get close. Asami narrowed her eyes. Korra smirked, she knew it was a bit cruel. 

“Take your dress off, take it all off Asami, I want to watch all of you.” Korra longed to see her.

Asami stood up and turned around “You have to help me.”

Korra stood up and unzipped her dress and sat back down as she watched the dress fall to the ground. Asami turned and was wearing a set of lacy black undergarments. Korra wishes she had photographic memory. She wanted this image etched into her brain. Asami then slowly removed her garments. Her round breast, perky nipples, smooth skin, and tuft of hair covering her mound. What a sight to see. Korra stood up and stood close to her and slowly massaged her breast, kneading and sucking her already hardened nipples. “I’m not going to stop this time.” As she led Asami back to the couch to straddle her, inserted three fingers, watching Asami ride her. Groans and slick noises was all that could be heard. 

Asami’s POV

Asami was close, building and building as she met Korra’s pumps. The way Korra looked at her, watching her made her feel so wanted. She never had anyone look at her the way Korra did, her stare led her to the cusp of organism.

Korra unexpectedly with her free hand grabbed her boob, pinched her nipples, and made her cum. Asami tilted her head back, cried out and felt herself dripping. Panting as she rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra continued to rub her clit allowing her to ride out her organism. Asami then fell backwards onto the couch.

“Give me a moment and I’ll be right with you.” She felt like she was high.

Korra laughs, leaning over to kiss her stomach “take all the time you need.”


End file.
